Adventures Between Akashi Seijuurou and Fanfiction
by Mozu The Mochi
Summary: On which Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuurou discovers people are writing fictions about them. Tetsuya's a mess, Seijuurou is thoroughly amused. Then, he makes a prompt challenge. #MOZUPROMPTCHALLENGEONE starts now! AkaKuro, high T!


**Adventures Between Akashi Seijuurou and Fanfiction**

 **ONESHOT**

* * *

"Fanfiction?"

Kuroko Tetsuya could only nod meekly as he waited for a reaction coming from his best friend, Seijuurou. The redhead purses his lips into a taut line, inclining his head as if he is thinking deeply about it.

"They're writing about us. . .?"

The blunette could feel the heat rising to his cheeks, and he flushes almost in an instant. "Being lovers, Akashi-kun!" Tetsuya covers his face with both hands, acting as if he is deeply morose about it when he is just merely embarrassed that he has received attention from lower grade girls and that they are writing about him and the school council president.

Wait, it is more than embarrassment. Tetsuya is purely abashed.

"So?"

If Tetsuya could break out from the reverie of a blank face, now is the current time. He splutters up his own saliva in his throat, coughing from nothing but ionised air in the current council meeting room, and has his face buried in between his arms afterwards. The redhead chuckles, immensely enjoying the rather adorable retort. Unlike Seijuurou, the secretary of the council always has the knack of being thrown into the shame pit despite growing up with a blank expression. More often than not, his demeanour turns into a whimsical mess of panic, and even when it almost turns direly chaotic — it is endearing to the president's sight.

Almost. _A_ _lmost_ in his heart tells him that he should encourage the juniors to write more about them both. The idea adds fuel to his curiosity, _what could they have been writing about?_

"S-So. . . you said," Tetsuya gulps incoherently. "But they're writing about some —" the blunette flushes even harder, "— indecent stuffs —"

"Do you mean erotic fictions, Tetsuya?"

He pulls a blank, lifeless look for a moment. His alabaster white complexion going paler than paper itself, that the red-haired president has to take the notion to pull him into consciousness again.

Seijuurou brings his face closer to Tetsuya, and only when they are millimetres apart — he blows out toward the cute button nose of Kuroko Tetsuya. Adrenaline comes coursing through the lithe body, and Tetsuya pulls out a rather loud gasp and stumbles from his seat. As mean as it sounds, Seijuurou could not help himself from laughing.

"Akashi-kun, you moron," Tetsuya musters an almost inaudible sound. Scarlet returns to his cheeks once again, as he looks away from his dear _best friend_.

"Relax," Seijuurou pulls his cheek between his thumb and index finger. "What makes you get so worked up about it? They're just written out of their fantasies."

The blunette still hides his face, muttering up a bunch of soundless whispers that does not quite reach Seijuurou's ears, but he detects words such as _not_ and _real_. He approaches the blunette, touching his shoulder ever so gently that it makes the secretary jumps in pure surprise and awe. It has been a soft touch, and it lingers for a moment that the president is able to feel Tetsuya's body warmth spreading to even his shoulders.

"If it pleases you, I can check it out," he croaks up out of a sudden, piquing the interest of blunette, "And if it's so embarrassing, I can make them stop. How about that?"

Tetsuya turns to face him. The pallid blue wavers in his own gaze almost catches him off-guard. The redhead blinks for a moment before pulling away from his friend.

Somehow, even he could feel his own cheeks flushing.

* * *

That night, he decides to check the website link Tetsuya has sent him through LINE. The message is followed by multiple panic and crying emoticons and stickers, Seijuurou chuckles at the sight. Even in social platforms, his _best friend_ could act so adorable.

And so the son of mighty Akashi reads one of the author's profile. He cringes at the username _akakurolover94_ , knowing the obvious fact that _aka_ stands for his surname and _kuro_ is Tetsuya's. As he skims through even more, the author is in fact, a year below them and she loves to write softcore romance and sappy sad stories about them.

Seijuurou yawns, inwardly. Softcore is not so much of his taste. If he wants to be with Tetsuya in bed — kinky and wild are the appropriate words to describe them —

NOT THAT HE WANTS TO DO ANYTHING, AHEM AHEM, WITH TETSUYA OF COURSE.

For now, Seijuurou could understand why the blunette has been rendered to an abashed mess. The world of fiction (when it comes about that person) does fucked his mind one bit.

Registering the imagination of them in bed, him binding both of the blunette's hands and pins him to a motionless position and have both legs circling his sturdy waist. Tetsuya's face appears in his wild imagination, half-lidded eyes and drool coming out from the same lips releasing long, wanton moans —

Oh for dear Lord's sake, Akashi Seijuurou is having a hard-on while thinking about his best friend.

Seijuurou shakes his head and continues to the next author in the list — named _mozuchii_ or something. He clicks onto one that tells about him cheating to Tetsuya and suddenly things turned shit and they suddenly forged a one month deal. As interesting as it sounds, Seijuurou flinches at the amount of pain written in the story. This person is a sadist for sure. Then he notices a prompt challenge, written in her profile :

 _PROMPT!_

 _There is beauty when it comes to the fated red strings tied around the tiniest finger. Tetsuya always marvel at the fact that he could see the strings. Long and unraveling, crimson glow in dim lights, and pallid blue pools always found comfort when they lay their gaze upon his own finger._

 _His string is beautiful. Bright and thick and unbreakable, tingling his heart with joy that he knows he is going to love and be loved one day._

 _It only changes when he meets Akashi Seijuurou in middle school. From the instant they start talking, the two of the shortest teens in the team immediately clicked. The redhead is the one Tetsuya spends most time with, even during the weekends — they'll practice or watch movies or study when Seijuurou's being too studious and austere._

 _Before they graduate, affection is all that Tetsuya could feel for his best friend. A fiery feeling bubbling in his chest;  
excitement and fondness and desire._

 _Tetsuya knows he loves Seijuurou. And Seijuurou, too, confirms his feelings._

 _But each time, he glances around his finger, Tetsuya feels sad that it doesn't connect to Seijuurou's own finger._

 _It's in high school when he founds the thick, crimson strand connecting to another redhead. The instant their eyes meet, Tetsuya could feel the starstruck emotion, one stare is lingering enough to know that Kagami Taiga is his actual soulmate._

 _At that time, Tetsuya knows he is potentially fucked._

 _(A prompt where Tetsuya could see red strings but even though, Akashi is his boyfriend, Kagami and him are meant to be soulmates.)_

 _Route 1 : A nicer turn but Tetsuya deals with his emotions. The red strings pulls him closer to Kagami but Tetsuya would decide to be loyal or follow his instincts. If he's loyal, happy ending for our two sweetie-pies. Yay._

 _Route 2 : Kagami is dead. By a yandere Akashi because I like dark._

Now, this is something interesting. Never in his life that he imagines himself being a dark sort of character. Demanding and austere, yes. But never to the extreme level of a psychopath. This author even includes Tetsuya's classmate.

A dark aura emanating the room that night, thus rendering the maids and butlers shivering to their bones as they pass by his bedroom.

* * *

The following day, Tetsuya is surprised to find a calm and smiling Seijuurou. He expect a scarred look or at least, having the equivalent amount of embarrassment he showed yesterday. But Seijuurou remains poised, joyful even.

He furrows his eyebrows, but after the greeting, the two focuses on their current work until loud thumping approach the council room and their door is flung open.

It is Shintarou, and his usual stern and cold face — but this time, with an additional struck look.

"What are you doing, Akashi-kun?"

"What are you talking about?" He asks smoothly, and it adds fuel to Tetsuya's bitter feeling in his gut.

The vice president does not look pleased at his response at all. Instead his fingers slide in a crumpled paper from his pocket and shove it to both of their faces. Whilst Tetsuya stumbles from his chair once again, Seijuurou is left laughing in his own enjoyment.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LAUNCHING AN AKAKURO PROMPT MONTH, AND WHAT'S WITH THIS PROMPT?!" The green-haired male chided him but the redhead remained shrugging without care.

Instead, he tugs Tetsuya's shirt and hugs his slender waist, face landing against the curves of the blunette's back. Seijuurou smirks, "Well, don't you think we make an excellent couple, Shintarou?"

Tetsuya is about to lose his god damn mind. Although his body is melting to the touch, his mind is screaming fire and he pales out almost immediately.

"That's not what I meant —"

"Well, I'd appreciate a moment of privacy between us two," the president makes a waving motion from his left hand while his right arm is still secured around Tetsuya's waist.

The vice president decides to give up. He nods meekly, drawing out a frustrated huff and a glare followed by an eye roll before shutting the door once more. Upon realising that the two of them are alone, Tetsuya almost shrieked and retaliates but Seijuurou holds him close.

"Wha —" he breathes, "What do you mean. . . an excellent couple?" Feathery light pink dusting his cheeks, he glances awkwardly at the president from his position.

Seijuurou merely blinks — innocently (in Seijuurou's own way) — at the blunette. "You don't want it?"

Tetsuya gulps in despair. He places both hands against the arm, and lowers his head that his azure fringes cover a part of his eyes.

Shyly, the secretary responds; "It's not like I don't want it."

Seijuurou curls his lips against the reply and resumes burying his face against Tetsuya's back.

The next day, Seijuurou announces through the PA system that AkaKuro is finally official. The following period after lunch break, he founds both his and Tetsuya's tables are full of congratulation notes followed by website links to their own fanfictions.

When Seijuurou checks again, the number of fictions written under their section soars from a mere two hundred to three thousand and seventy-two fictions.

The redhead has never felt so accomplished before. Beside him — Tetsuya having a sleepover (in order to check the new fictions, and as Seijuurou would call it, _Operation Dreams Come True_ ) — he lands an arm and brings the blunette closer to his own warmth.

"Hey, let's try out that fiction."

Tetsuya blushes, "Can't you pick a more gentler fiction, Seijuurou?"

"No can do, Tetsuya. This is more interesting than being gentle. That position will allow our bodies to be the closest as we —"

Before Seijuurou could finish his explanation, Tetsuya taps his mouth with one hand, his face a full-blown glowing crimson.

"Seriously, though. What's with the prompt?" Tetsuya whines, "Why is Kagami-kun included in it?"

The redhead hums in wonder before laughing, "It adds spice to the story, you know."

Tetsuya scowls and skims back to the prompt writing. "I'll choose Route One," he mumbles, one hand props against his cheek.

"Well, I'll choose Route Two."

"What's the prize anyway?"

"They get to see us kiss in the assembly."

Tetsuya rolls his eyes, but he smiles as the president pulls him even closer and the two dives deeper into the duvet — drowning themselves into nothing but their presence and their sounds.

And the following day? Tetsuya and Seijuurou are bombarded with stacks of papers with fiction writing about a psychotic Akashi Seijuurou or a two-way romance.

God knows which route will win.

 **END**

* * *

 **CHALLENGE!**

 **TO JOIN THIS CHALLENGE, JUST INCLUDE #MOZUPROMPTCHALLENGEONE (all caps) IN THE SYNOPSIS OR FACEBOOK GROUP.**

 **WHOEVER WRITES THE BEST, GETS TO SEE THEM KISS - I MEAN I'LL HAVE THREE ONESHOT REQUESTS FROM THE WINNER.**

 **Duration of contest : 28** **th** **April 2018 - 28** **th** **May 2018 (cause you know, maybe you get to read more smexy stuffs)**

 **Ratings : All**

 **Prompt :** _ **There is beauty when it comes to the fated red strings tied around the tiniest finger. Tetsuya always marvel at the fact that he could see the strings. Long and unraveling, crimson glow in dim lights, and pallid blue pools always found comfort when they lay their gaze upon his own finger.**_

 _ **His string is beautiful. Bright and thick and unbreakable, tingling his heart with joy that he knows he is going to love and be loved one day.**_

 _ **It only changes when he meets Akashi Seijuurou in middle school. From the instant they start talking, the two of the shortest teens in the team immediately clicked. The redhead is the one Tetsuya spends most time with, even during the weekends — they'll practice or watch movies or study when Seijuurou's being too studious and austere.**_

 _ **Before they graduate, affection is all that Tetsuya could feel for his best friend. A fiery feeling bubbling in his chest;  
excitement and fondness and desire.**_

 _ **Tetsuya knows he loves Seijuurou. And Seijuurou, too, confirms his feelings.**_

 _ **But each time, he glances around his finger, Tetsuya feels sad that it doesn't connect to Seijuurou's own finger.**_

 _ **It's in high school when he founds the thick, crimson strand connecting to another redhead. The instant their eyes meet, Tetsuya could feel the starstruck emotion, one stare is lingering enough to know that Kagami Taiga is his actual soulmate.**_

 _ **At that time, Tetsuya knows he is potentially fucked.**_

 _ **(A prompt where Tetsuya could see red strings but even though, Akashi is his boyfriend, Kagami and him are meant to be soulmates.)**_

 _ **Route 1 : A nicer turn but Tetsuya deals with his emotions. The red strings pulls him closer to Kagami but Tetsuya would decide to be loyal or follow his instincts. If he's loyal, happy ending for our two sweetie-pies. Yay.**_

 _ **Route 2 : Kagami is dead. By a yandere Akashi because I like dark.**_

 **ANYWAY, HAVE FUN WRITING THIS!**

 **-Mozu The Mochi (2018)**


End file.
